Charlie the Unicorn in Ponyville
by Kelcius
Summary: One day a gray unicorn shows up on Ponyville, followed by a Pink one and Blue one. The results simply cannot be predicted.
1. Charlie in Ponyville 1 of 2

Twilight was having a walk in Ponyville with Spike, greeting her friends on the way to Sugar Cube Corner, when he met a quite unusual fellow. It was a grey unicorn with no mane and looked worried and shakey at everything and every-pony.

Twilight Sparkle: Hi, umh… excuse me you seem lost. Could I help you?

Grey Unicorn: Ahhh! Oh… you are purple… and with wings… Why do you have wings?

Spike: Pssht! Hello she is princess Twilight –said Spike but the grey unicorn continued shaking- she is an alicorn –he continued to tremble- What's up with him?

TS: Well, most ponys are not used to see many alicorns wandering about I suppose.

GU: Um… can I go now? And for that matter where am I?

TS: Oh right. You are in Ponyville. I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is my friend Spike.

GU: Um… sure. That completely answers my question. Look you seem nice… for having wings and hanging out with talking giant lizards…

S: Hey!

GU: …Heavens knows I have seen weirder stuff, but I could really use something. They left me here hours ago.

TS: Well I'm going to sugar cube corner know. Would you like to come?

GU: Do I have a choice?

Twilight was surprised by the response.

TS: Yes, we could go to somewhere else if you like, well I could give you directions since I have to meet a friend there.

GU: Uh… well… I don't anything here. I guess I could go. That's a real restaurant right? Not an actual Corner made of sugar a cube, that's not actually made of sugar, right?

TS: It's a pastry shop, my friend works there.

GU: Uhm… that's… that's great.

Twilight walked ahead showing the way to that weird unicorn.

S: What's up with him? –Spike whispered at Twilight.

TS: He might be just a little easy to startled, perhaps after some nice meal, and a warm welcome to the town he'll calm down… I hope. –whispered back.

S: Yeah, but look at him. No mane and no cutie mark.

TS: Spike you worry too much. And here we are.

Said Twilight pointing out at the house decorated like a cake.

GU: It's a gingerbread house.

TS: It looks like one. After you.

GU: Oh nonononononono! We go together. -Said the unicorn alarmed.

TS: I was…planning to.

Twilight leads him inside the parlor were her good friend Pinkie Pie was there.

Pinkie Pie: Hi Twilight! Hi Spike! Want some cup… hold the phone. Who is this one? –inquire Pinkie, the unicorn haven't seen her yet, was busy looking through the place.

PP: Hello! What's your name? -asked Pinkie appearing before him apparently from nowhere. However Unlike the unusual surprise reaction she seemed to generate, this fellow was positively terrified.

GU: AAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh! Keep them away from me! Keep them away! Ahhhhhhh!

The unicorn screamed, using his magic to move every dessert and flung it at Pinkie while he tried to find a place to hide, just to use his magic and blow his cover… right at Pinkie.

Pinkie was happy devouring the pastries that flown to her, but got a little worried when she needed to start avoiding the furniture.

PP: I'm Twilight. I'm not sure Mr. & Mrs. Cake would be happy that their clients don't have where to eat.

TS: Alright… STOP! –yelled unleashing a powerful spell undoing his magic and lifting him from the floor.

GU: What's going on?! Why am I floating in the air? She… she's… -then the unicorn saw Pinkie again- she's not a unicorn. You are not Pink are you?

PP: I'm Pinkie Pie. People call me Pinkie, they don't usually call me Pink though, unless they speak really slowly, and then there's mom who actually call's me Pinkemina, because you know how moms are.

GU: Fascinating and why am I still floating?!

TS: If you promise to calm down with throwing stuff.

GU: I haven't thrown anything!

S: Yes you did with your magic.

GU: I don't have magic!

PP: Aren't you a unicorn?

GU: Yeah… so?

TS: All unicorns have magic –said while putting him down seeing as he had calmed down.

GU: We do? I have never had it before. You are with Pink and Blue aren't you? –asked trembling again.

TS: Ok, this has gone too weird too far. Who are you and why are you so scared of every-pony?

GU: My name is Charlie, and I'm scared of them!

TS/PP/S: Them?

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Sweet Apple Acres, Applebloom and the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusader were trying to earn a Cutie Mark in cartography with nefarious results.

Applebloom: Argh! There's no use. –yelled in frustration the young filly seeing as she had returned back to the farm, instead of Canterlot as intended.

?: Hi girls!

?: Yes, hi girls! Could you help us?

The three raised their heads and saw a pair of unicorns with no manes one blue and one pink.

Sweetie Bell: Ehh hi! Girls, conference!

They gathered in a circle and whispered between them.

SB: We should go.

Ab: That wouldn't be nice; beside they said they needed help. We could try our cutie mark on helping people.

Scootaloo: We have tried that, it didn't go well remember.

Ab: But, perhaps not in whatever they need help for.

SB: Really look at them doesn't they look odd to you.

They looked at the pair with their eyes really focused on everything, and making noises with their tongues.

Ab: I see what you mean… they don't have cutie marks either, We should ask them to join us.

SB: I give up. –said breaking the circle.

Ab: So what can we do for you in this lovely day.

Pink Unicorn: We want to find our friend.

Blue Unicorn: Yes, we need to find our friend, Charlie.

PU: CHARLIE!


	2. Charlie in Ponyville 2 of 2

PU: Cooome, come this way!

BU: Come this is the way!

Ab: Ehh… I though you wanted our help to find your friend.

Sc: Yes, how come you know where he is?

PU: Who?

Ab/Sc/SB: Charlie.

BU: Chaaaaaaarlie.

PU: Yeah, we're not looking for him.

Sc: Then…

BU: The Happy Fun Cloud!

PU: Yeeeees! The Happy Fun Cloud!

Ab: The what?!

PU: Yes we can ride the Happy Fun Cloud and look from the SKYYYY!

BU: FROM THE SKY –flipped one and the other just lifted several feet without even bending his knees.

PU: Thiiiisss way!

Meanwhile at Twilights Library.

Charlie: …and they just won't leave me alone.

TS: Well, at least your horn seemed to have healed properly.

Ch: And the next time they had this centipede or millipede…

PP: Poor thing. Let me get your mind out of it. _IFFFFFF…_ -Pinkie prepared to sing.

Ch: NO! –Yelled Charlie tackling Pinkie and shutting her mouth off- Don't sing to me! Everything that sings to me explodes!

Suddenly the horse bust in Twilight's desk came to live and began to sing.

_"There's one a time when a Grey Unicorn came to town,_

_and all he ever did was paint a nervous frown. _

_All they ever try was ways to calm him down._

_ Charlie to be happy just look aroooound!"_

the bust floated on that last held note and finally exploding in mid-air.

Ch: SEE!

TS: Wow! You weren't joking –said Twilight as Pinkie cover her mouth.

?: Yes quite impressive indeed.

TS: Who's there?

Beneath Charlie a serpentine figure half-horse, half-dragon, half-goat and half-several more things decided to materialize.

Discord: Why Twilight, I'm hurt that you don't remember me.

TS: Discord! Are you back in your old games?

Ch: Friend of yours?

S: You seem awfully calm for someone who freaked out by some wings. –commented Spike.

Ch: Three words: Sparkling Space Millipede.

S: If you say so.

PP: You promised Fluttershy you'll be good.

D: You promised Fluttershy you'll be good. –Mocked Discord with a hand puppet of Pinkie- It just so happen I was on my way when I noticed something interesting, and to prove I bid you no harm I wanted to warn you.

TS: Warn us? About what?

D: Have you check out the weather forecast for today.

PP: Sunny! I bet on it.

Discord appeared dressed as a weather reporter.

D: Wrong. Today we'll have moderate winds coming from Cloudsdale, while a Cold Front advance toward the Crystal Empire and there'll be a 100% chance of a Happy Fun Cloud of Doom above Ponyville. Back to you D.

Said pointing at him on a desk disguised as an anchorman.

D: Thanks D. And we cut just outside of Twilight's house were the Happy Fun Cloud of Doom is clearly seen coming into town.

Everyone rushed to a window as they saw an enormous yellow cloud bearing a smiling face shooting lightning bolts under whatever was beneath it.

TS: Discord! Stop doing that!

D: Now, now why on Equestria I would be responsible for something like that.

Ch: Yeah… that's definitely those guys. –said Charlie as Discord just stuck his tongue out for Twilight.

TS: Have you seen the cloud before?

Ch: Never in my life. But is just de sort of thing those two always do.

* * *

PU: Jump girls, JUMP!

SB: I thought only pegasii could step on clouds.

BU: That's because this is the Happy Fun Cloud!

PU: Not the Frowny Ill Vapor Water Conglomeration… see it doesn't work.

Moments later Discord teleports Pinkie, Twilight and Charlie above the cloud that appears to be made of rubber. Applebloom, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo shriek at the sight of Discord and stop.

Ch: Why did you bring me here?

PU: Yay! Charlie you came.

BU: Yes, Charlie. You have the Broothaloop.

Ch: I don't know what that is… is it just me or this thing is getting less solid. –he said as he, Pinkie, Sweetie Bell and Applebloom began to sunk into the cloud.

PU: Oh no! The Happy Fun Cloud is SAD!

BU: You must jump Charlie, you must jump.

Ch: I can't jump I'm stuck. You jump, you don't seem to be stuck.

The blue and the pink unicorns just looked at each other without moving a muscle and then they looked back at Charlie.

BU: Jump Charlie, JUMP!

PU: You must JUMP!

Scootaloo and Twilight was trying to pull the other ponies from the cloud as Discord just relaxed above them.

TS: Discord, give us a hand. -A lion paw hit Twilight in the face, then it stood up in two fingers and began to clap- a useful hand.

D: Fine, you can be such a pain "princess".–The paw then snapped its fingers and everyone is on the ground.

PU: Come on Charlie. We have to find the Brothaloop.

BU: That you lose. Come Charlie.

Ch: I don't want to go.

PU: Come with us Charlie.

BU: Come.

TS: Guys, you shouldn't really try to force anyone to do something just because you want to. Real friends know when to leave the others alone and when they need them, and most importantly know when a friend doesn't want to do something. But it's alright because the things in common that brought you together will keep you when those little differences emerge.

Ch: Eh… no. I don't like them. I'm NOT their friend. They tried to kill me last time.

TS: Oh right, I kinda forgot about that. But that goes to show that some people just need to learn how to be friends before trying to have friends… I think?

PU: Yeah we are bored with this place.

BU: You are boring. BYE. –In a flash of light the three mane-less unicorns were sucked away.

TS: What just happen?

D: Those two most have returned from where they came from. Just when I was prepared to out-random them.

PP: Oh but poor Charlie.

D: Oh! I don't think your nervous wreck of a friend should worry. Now if you excuse me, I'm awfully late for tea.

_Dear Princess Celestia:_

…

_Someponies simply shouldn't be friends._

_Your (ever) fateful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

* * *

Meanwhile in another place… in a green meadow near a forest.

Ch: Oh great we are here again.

PU: That wasn't fun.

BU: But Charlie we need to find the Brothaloop you lost.

Ch: For the last time I don't know what that is!

Music begins to play.

PU/BU: _Charlie the Brothaloop, is a made up word it spells with B and end with oops,  
Let's sing to you about the-_

Both were floating now.

PU: Wait are we signing?

BU: To you?

PU/BU: _oooooooooooooopss!_

And they both exploded.

Ch:… now what?


End file.
